New Player Guide
Lootfest is a custom EQ Emulator server. It features a level cap of 86, tens of thousands of custom items, and extremely high stats / damaging abilities. There are many custom zones and quests as well. If you're a new player just starting out, a lot of whats going on may confuse you at first, so this guide is an attempt to help simplify your experience a bit. Ok, I just started, Whats going on? The first thing you'll notice when you begin on LF is that you start in Thundercrest. This is the hub zone of the server, where you will find Vendors, Bankers, Quest NPC's, Buffers, etc. The first thing you should do is talk to Buffy, who, as her name implies (she isn't a vampire slayer!!!), buffs people. Basic buffs are free, while better buffs cost 100 Platinum. Other NPC's of note: * Andromarius - The shopkeeper * Shrewd Banker - Obviously, the banker! * Bank of Lootfest - This is the advanced bank. At the higher levels once you start progressing through content, you gain a lot of platinum. This guy will let you store billions in the form of credits. 1 Credit = 1 million platinum. * General Raymos - This is the AA vendor. There isn't anything to do with your AA at max level once you get your 2K or so spent (which takes ~30 mins max killing gods), so you can spend them here on things like Augs, Plat, etc. Thats all you really need to worry about for now. Read the next section for your basic player commands. Player Commands ##fz zone name - Returns a list of possible zone matches with the zone number and zone short name ##peqzone or short name - Transports the player to the zone in point for the specified zone. Locked zones will not allow players to enter. ##scribespell level # to lowest level # - Scribes the spells designated by the levels specified. #EXAMPLE: #scribespell 85 65 - Scribes all available spells for level 65 to 85. ##scribespells - Scribes all spells available. NOTE: There is only so much room available in your spell book. ##unscribespells - Unscribes ALL currently scribed spells. ##traindisc level # to lowest level # - Trains all available disciplines for the specified levels. NOTE: if you are a warrior or a rogue using #traindiscs will cause you to be missing several of the higher level disciplines. You can see the Master of Discipline in the hub zone to untrain your disciplines and retrain a specified level. ##bot augmentitem - Allows you to insert more than one of the same type of augment in to an item. Making Bots On Lootfest, you can have 2, YES TWO, bots spawned at once. You can create up to 60. To create a bot, use: *#bot help create This will give you detailed instructions on how to create a bot. Then to spawn your bot, type #bot spawn and /invite it! You can trade items to it via the normal method of trading, or #bot giveitem. You can see your bots inventory with #bot inventory list, and remove items from it with #bot inventory remove slotid where slotid is the number of the slot. Ok, I've got all that. What do I do now? You start your journey of course! Its time to level! Get your basic buffs from Buffy (and head back to her when you need more) and then start leveling. You can go wherever you'd like for the most part, although its pretty much agreed that some of the best zones are: *Unrest or Crushbone 1 - 20 *Mistmoore 20 - 30 *PoInnovation 30 - 50 *Draniks Scar 50 - 65 (This is where you get some pretty badass starter gear as well) *Bastion of Thunder 65 - 70+ *Old Kurns / Field of Scale 70 - 85 Once you're 85, take a look at some Tier 1 Zones and get to work! There are also many helpful guides on the forums and around on the wiki! Many members of the community are willing to give you a helping hand, so ask around if you need anything. Guides